


A matter of instinct

by dragoneyes



Series: The Prince and The Dragon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dragon!Cas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel might be a mighty dragon, but Dean isn't going to continue unless he's sure the other has calmed down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was pretty much me going "fuck plot, I need porn". Woops?

"Cas, stop glaring," Dean frowned, forehead creasing even while his eyes remained focused on his job.

"How do you know I'm glaring?" the dragon replied, voice coming with a hint of petulant protestation, "You didn't even look at me."

"Cas," the prince replied, glancing up for just enough time to raise both his eyebrows at him, before bringing his attention back at the bottle of oil resting between his thighs, "if you were glaring any harder I would be pinned to the wall right now."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked after a few moments of consideration, pausing again to sent a worried look at the other, "You know I'm fine with how we usually do it, right?"

He was kneeling between Castiel's legs, the dragon's laying with his back propped up against several of the comfortable pillows that were the only thing adorning the prince's bed, and, while Dean was very excited by the other's initiative, he was also beginning to doubt that this was a good idea at all.

Since Cas mentioned wanting to switch and try bottoming this time, he had been more nervous and wound up than Dean had ever seen him before. Normally nothing fazed the dragon – in fact the eerie calmness constantly exuded was one of the things that gave him away as an inhuman being even when he appeared as one – even when anyone else would be losing their mind with worry, but there was no way to misinterpret the way his shoulders were drawn together and tense, or the way he kept nibbling at his bottom lip when he thought the prince wasn't watching him.

Dean had put all of himself in trying to distract him from his unspoken anxieties, taking his time to explore all of the dragon's body with both hands and mouth while he murmured at his ear gentle words of reassurance, but he didn't miss how even making the other half-hard took far more effort than usual.

Now Castiel was spread on the bed, legs apart to leave enough space for the prince to move as needed, but his body was still so tense that Dean doubted he would be able to fit even a finger inside him without forcing it in a way that would certainly be painful.

"I know!" the dragon snapped, face twisting in frustration before he took a deep breath and repeated more calmly, "I know, that's not...I want to try, I swear I want."

There wasn't any uncertainty in Castiel's eyes when he said those words – in fact, his voice was filled with conviction – but his body still refused to listen to its owner's wishes.

Dean needed to find a solution or they wouldn't be getting anywhere anytime soon – and he absolutely refused to force himself on the other in any way.

"All right," he nodded, licking his lips, "let's see if I can just..." he put the bottle of oil aside for now, focusing instead on grasping the other's hips and pulling him closer. Without wasting any time, he bent down to leave a trail of kisses from the dragon's chest to his belly, until he faced with Castiel's dick: it was still barely half-hard, foreskin having pulled back only partially from the head, but it gave a small twitch when Dean started to mouth its base.

By now the prince had done this enough times to possess an extended knowledge on what the dragon liked: he knew that the head was sensitive and he needed to wait for the other to be fully aroused before going anywhere near it; he knew that if he licked the underside, leaving a long stripe of wetness down its whole length, Cas' breath would itch and his hips buckle; and he knew that small gentle nipping at his balls made the other squirm and let out these delicious whining sounds that he could listen to all day long.

"Dean...no..." the dragon tried to protest, his voice coming out with a small moan when the prince pulled him even closer so that the lower half of Castiel's body would be resting on his thighs. "I told you I want to..."

"I know," Dean replied, moving the other's legs to hook them around his shoulders, "but you gotta relax before that. Don't worry: I'll take good care of you."

It was very convenient that the dragon's natural flexibility seemed to translate over to his human body: when the prince bent him in half and cupped his ass cheeks to expose his hole, the other didn't give any sign of discomfort except for a small sound of restlessness.

"Dean, what...?" Cas tried to ask but his query was chocked into a surprised groan when Dean leaned in to drag his tongue over the puckered ring of muscles. His blue eyes closed and he threw his head back against the pillows, looking for a few instanst like he was having trouble remembering how to breath.

"What is...what are you...?" he tried again when the prince left an encouraging kiss on his thigh.

"Someone did this to me once," Dean explained, nipping at the sensitive stripe of skin between the base of the other's balls and his entrance. "It felt really good, so I thought you might like it too."

Judging by the glassy look he received back at those words, he definitely was unto something there, and the positive reaction prompted him to dip his head back to lick, suck and probe at the tight ring of muscles until it slowly started to give away under his attentions.

When Dean let the tip of his tongue slip inside, Cas didn't protest – his legs twitched in surprise against his shoulders but otherwise he gave no sign that he wanted to stop – and the prince took it as his cue to up his game even more: sneaking an arm around the dragon's waist in a solid hold, he wrapped his other hand around the hard dick straining at just a few inches from his nose.

A loud "Dean!" followed by what he was pretty sure was some kind of curse in the dragon's native language reached him, and he had to tighten his grip to keep the other from slipping away when his mate's back arched in pleasure. He could feel his own hardness pressed against the dragon's lower back, but he ignored it for now: his priority was to make the other relax, he could take care of himself later.

Castiel's hands were fisting the white sheets underneath them, and soft little pants left his mouth every time Dean pulled at his hardness, teasing the head with his thumb before letting his fingers slide back to the base in one smooth motion.

"Let go, Cas. Let go," the prince hummed against his hole before plunging his tongue right back in as far as it would go. Another keening sound rang through the room and it took only a few more moments of Dean's practiced stroking and teasing before Cas was coming all over his chest and belly, eyes tight shut and chapped lips parted in pleasure.

"Good...good..." Dean praised him while he gently milked the last waves of the other's orgasm.

When the dragon finally let out a low sigh of contentness, limbs becoming loose and pliant, the prince nodded in approval and slipped the other's legs from his shoulders, letting them fall at either side of him while he bent down to place a gentle kiss on his mate's lips.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he grinned when Castiel's eyes opened in twin narrow blue slits.

"Dean, I said I wanted to..." the dragon started to mumble, his words coming more tired than sounding like a protest, but the prince silenced him with his mouth.

"I got this," he reassured him without hesitation. "You just stay there and relax, I'll take care of everything."

After a moment of dazed consideration, the dragon seemed to accept his words – maybe in part out of lack of willingness to move – and he let his head fall back against the pillow, eyes closing again while his pink tongue sneaked out to wet his dried lips.

Dean allowed himself a few instants to take in the sight of his mate, sprawled in satisfaction on his bed, and then he started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, licking away any trace of the other's come that he encountered in his passage.

Glancing up every now and then to make sure that Cas was still basking in the afterglow, Dean retrieved the bottle of oil he had previously put aside and dipped his fingers in the sleek scented liquid. When this time he reached for the other's entrance, he didn't find any resistance: he circled it and teased it, letting just the tip slip in at the beginning, but gaining more confidence once he realized that the dragon wasn't giving any sign of clenching down on him in unspoken refusal.

He took his time, making sure that the Castiel's muscles had given up under his cares, before he even attempt to poke at the other's hole with a second finger.

This could work, this could definitely work...

"Dean?"

The dragon sounded a bit wary but the prince supposed it was because he was finally resurfacing from his post-orgasmic contentment, and, when Cas' leg moved in a gesture of uncertainty, Dean placed his free hand on it to keep it still, leaning down to kiss his belly in reassurance.

"I got this, don't worry," he repeated while he tried to push the second finger inside the other as gently as possible.

Shit, he was getting tense again.

"Dean!" the urgency with which his name was said made him pause: while Cas had been nervous so far, he sounded dangerously near to panicked now.

Then he noticed the smell.

It was acrid and pungent, and it was becoming thicker and thicker with each passing second.

Slowly, without daring to do anything other than tilt his head up to see what was going on, he raised his gaze and cursed at the sight before him: the dragon's hands were clenching the bed's sheets to the point that the knuckles had turned white and his fists were trembling with the strain of remaining still, while two impossibly-wide blue eyes were staring back at him like a cornered animal ready to fight teeth and claws for their life.

Smoke was also filtering through his gritted teeth in little puffs every time he let out a wavery breath, and several spots of scaled flesh marked his neck and arms where it was previously only smooth skin. A familiar set of protrusions was starting to jut out of his right shoulder in a clear sign that Dean needed to do something _right the fuck now_ before he found himself with a panicking dragon morphing back to his original body right in the middle of his room.

"Cas, Cas, hey..." he carefully but swiftly retreated his fingers from inside the other – receiving a brief growl for his efforts and what looked dangerously like barely-contained fire lighting up his throat from the inside – and he crawled his way back up next to the other.

"It's ok. It's ok. We don't need to do anything," he assured, reaching out with the intention of cupping his face with deliberate slowness: not wanting to upset the other more than he already was, the prince waited for a sharp nod of permission before letting his fingers touch half-turned skin. It felt cool under his tips, like Castiel's scales usually were, in spite of the fact that it was still of its usual pink hue.

Seeing the state in which his mate had fallen, Dean wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms until the small shivers that kept shaking his body were completely dispelled, but he didn't dare to do anything that wasn't careful and reassuring touches until the dragon didn't calm down at least a bit.

"Dean, I want to..." Castiel tried again but the prince shushed him with a finger gently placed on his mouth, knowing already what the other would say.

"No," he stated, voice quiet but firm in its conviction, "we aren't doing this today, Cas. Maybe another time, but right now I want you to calm down. Can you do that for me?" he coaxed while he let his thumb stroke the other's stubbled jaw.

The dragon seemed tempted to shake his head, but he took a deep breath, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation of Dean's warm hand against his cheek, before letting it out in a slow huff of air.

It took him several more attempts before the shivers running through his body slowly receded to leave him a pile of tired flesh against the softness of the bed's mattress and pillows. His eyelids opened to reveal mirror slits of blue and then, one scale at a time, his skin turned back to its human pink smoothness.

"Good, good," the prince murmured in approval, finally allowing himself to pull the other against his chest.

A soft grumble of "I'm not a child..." left Cas at his words of praise but he let himself be wrapped in Dean's arms without further protest.

Once they were settled with the dragon on his side and the human curled around his back in a protective arc, their legs entangled together and feet rubbing against each other, the prince nuzzled behind his mate's ear and asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

He wasn't surprised to receive a frustrated huff in return while a cool hand sneaked past his arms to catch his waist and pull him even closer.

"This is ridiculous," Castiel grunted, annoyance clear in his voice, "My mind knows that it would feel good while I'm in this body – I've seen the results on you often enough to know that – but I can't..."

"Hey, sex isn't rational," Dean was quick to say when he felt the other's body tense again under his hands, "It's not like I did it like this with everyone I fucked: people like or hate all kinds of different stuff. It's just a thing that happens."

"It doesn't seem fair," the dragon replied with a frown, sending a glance back at the prince from above his shoulder, "and it's even more frustrating because I know that the whole action doesn't hold the same meaning to humans. I should not care whom of us is...sheathing their sword in whose scabbard, and yet..."

"Wait, so it's not a matter of nervousness?" the prince squinted in confusion: he had not considered the possibility that it was something to do with the dragon as...well, a dragon.

"No," Castiel shook his head, his fingers absently starting to scratch at Dean's hand where it was laying on his belly, "for dragons it has...unfortunate implications."

"Is this a dominance thing?" the prince couldn't help by ask: his knowledge on the matter was limited to the castle's trained dogs, but the same principle could still apply to all kind of creatures, right? Was Cas saying that allowing someone to...ah, mount him – he supposed he should use that word in this case – would make him feel like he should submit to them?

Dean inwardly shuddered at the idea of having the dragon act differently towards him only because the other decided to bottom for him.

Nope, that wasn't happening.

"Partially," Castiel admitted after a few moments of quietness.

"That wouldn't be the most unappealing point. The...troubling part is that it usually implies relinquishing one's territory and hoard," his eyebrows furrowed and he let out another frustrated sigh. "I know it wouldn't have the same meaning with a human, and I know you wouldn't ask it of me, but..."

"It's ok," the prince hummed, finally understanding what was going on inside his mate's head. It was a bit disappointing since he was kind of waiting with an eager thrill to be the first one for the other even in _that_ , but it wasn't a major problem either – in fact, it wasn't a problem at all: they had plenty of fun already without needing to further force the issue.

Not wanting Castiel to think that he might be upset by his revelation, Dean nuzzled with affection against the back of his neck, while he rubbed at the other's belly in slow, reassuring circles and pulled him closer against his chest.

Incidentally this also made his now-softened dick snuggle nicely against the cleft of the dragon's ass.

Uh...

"Hey, you still want to try this, right?" he asked carefully, an idea starting to form in a corner of his mind.

Castiel slowly nodded, squinting again at him from above his shoulder.

"Maybe I know how we can do it without...uh, having to actually 'sheathe my sword into your scabbard'."

A low chuckle rumbled inside the dragon's chest in hearing his own words echoed back at him, but his gaze definitely turned intrigued at Dean's statement. "Show me," he ordered, blue eyes staring back at the prince with the kind of piercing focus that only he was able to show.

"Nu-uh," the human shook his head lightly, leaning closer to press a quick kiss on the other's lips when they pursed into a pout, "I told you already: you relax, I'll take care of everything," he hummed while he gave a gentle nip at the back of Castiel's neck.

In spite of grumbling his displeasure at Dean's order, the human felt him let out a slow sigh before finally complying with his wishes. There was something awe-inducing about having a dragon in his bed, so trusting of him that he would follow his desires even when they didn't completely agree with him.

"I'll make it good for you," he breathed against Cas' ear while he let one of his hands trail up the other's chest to brush one of his nipples, "So good for you..."

A little shudder shook the dragon's body at those words, and Dean felt him push back in search of more contact, making him aware of the fact that his dick was starting to notice how Castiel's ass was now pressed even more snuggly against it. It twitched, trying to prompt its owner into sinking further into that delicious warmth, but the prince wasn't easily distracted from his self-issued mission.

When the nipple under his fingers became hard, he gave it a pinch, knowing that they weren't particularly sensitive – maybe due to the fact that normally the dragon didn't have any – and that a bit of force was necessary to pull the predicted moan of pleasure out of his mate.

"Dean..." Cas groaned, shoving his hips back once again and dragging an involuntary sound of appreciation from the prince.

"God, Cas..." Dean couldn't help but close his eyes when the head of his dick ended up breaching the gap between the other's thighs. It was a thight fit – as the dragon was yet unaware of what the prince's intentions were – and a little sound of annoyance left him when he noticed how dry it felt against his sensitive skin.

With an impatient growl, he abandoned the other's chest – earning in the process a glare of protest from the dragon – and grabbed the oil bottle still laying next to him. With quick and experienced motions, he let the thick liquid fall in his hand and sleeked his hardness in one swift move, before reaching around Castiel's body again to grab his cock.

The dragon cursed, his back instinctively arching back even while he still tried to thrust into Dean's hold.

"You're so fucking hot, Cas," the prince groaned with appreciation before starting to suck at the other's neck with all the intentions of leaving a few marks there: they wouldn't last if the dragon were to go back to his usual form, but as long as he looked human they would make it clear that he was taken.

"So hot," he repeated while he let his hand slip down, fondling Cas' balls for a few moments, before going even further to coat in oil the gap between his thighs.

It only took Dean a well placed hand on the other's waist to keep him still and a smooth thrust to finally – _finally_! - have his dick all pressed snug tight between Castiel's legs, his belly flushed against the dragon's firm ass. Hiding his face against a mess of dark hair, the prince muffled a groan and tried to ignore the instincts telling him to start moving his hips.

Having his cock wrapped up in all that silky and warm flesh felt so damn good!

"C-Cas?" he finally managed with a shuddering breath, "You still with me?" he asked, shifting to glance at the other to make sure he was still all right, and only managing to nudge the base of the other's dick with the head of his own.

"Yes!" the dragon hissed, hips bucking back to further stress his impatience, "Now move!"

Never be said that Dean wasn't an obedient man: after wrapping his hand around the other's hardness once again, he let go of any remaining qualms he had, and began to thrust between Castiel's thighs like his life depended on it.

"Dean...Dean...Dean..." the moans escaping the dragon's mouth at the feeling of the prince's cock rubbing against his balls was the most glorious thing Dean had ever experienced in his life: it wasn't the first time that he made a lover incapable of doing anything else than calling his name, but this was _Cas_.

Cas, the dragon who so far had demanded, and taken, and kept everything that the prince was willing to give him.

It was, it was...

With an almost animalistic growl his hips snapped against the dragon's ass, making him yelp in surprise and roll on his belly under the force of it. Before his mate could move again, Dean wrapped himself over his back, keeping him in place while he pushed his thighs together once again and shoved his dick back between them.

"Stay right there!" he warned against Castiel's neck when he felt him squirm under his body, "You wanted me to fuck you and I will fuck you!"

The keening sound that followed his order couldn't be described as completely human, nor could the curses that came soon afterwards in a series of words from a language unknown to man.

"Come on, Cas! Come on!" Dean urged him, fingers latching for the third time around the dragon's hardness to pull at it in a feverish pace. "Let go for me again!"

"Dean!" Castiel let out another whine before a full-body shudder shook him and sticky stripes of come coated the prince's hand.

"Cas!" Dean groaned, face sinking against his hair, while he thrust a few more times and came with a moan of his own, both of them collapsing on the bed soon afterwards in a pile of spent limbs and heavy breaths.

"You were so good, Cas, so good..." the prince mumbled against the dragon's ear even in his incoherent state of satiated bliss, receiving a non-committal sound from the form underneath him in return, before he rolled over on his back to give the dragon some space.

It took a few minutes for them to come out of the peaceful state of contentment they had fallen in, their eyes opening slowly so that they may stare at each other behind half-closed lids and with the hint of a grin bending their mouths.

"That was..." the dragon was the first to talk, his body having regained enough strength to let him slide closer to his human mate, "...I believe the word your people use is 'kinky'."

A startled laugh escaped Dean while he pulled the other against his chest.

"Wise words, Cas. Wise words."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Tumblr blog where I'll be posting all my fanfictions and fanarts, you can find it here: <http://dragon-scribbling-scribbles.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you're interested in my personal blog instead, it's over here: <http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
